legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Rogers
Nicholas Rogers is a protagonist of The Hero of Light ''and Master of Lightning. Nicholas was the son of the former Master of Lightning who fought alongside the other Elemental Masters during the Extinction of the Elemental Masters. During the battle, he was cursed by Bamos into becoming the curator of a virtual reality world, where he lost all of his memories as well as his access to Elemental Power. Nicholas would host this world, known as The Game, to many heroes seeking training. Nicholas would leave The Game when one hero, Milo, became his friend and requested he joins his team of heroes. Nicholas would fight with Team Waters until the end, proving to be a valiant warrior and even the Elemental Master of Lighting. During the final battle, Milo would pass on his power of Golden Light to Nicholas before dying, so as to pass on the prophecy. Nicholas' memories would be wiped, and he would forget all about it. Nicholas would move on from the battle site to marry and have a child. He would not learn of his past as a hero until his granddaughter would tell him much later. He would fight with her until his death, where he entered the Sacred Realm to await the final battle between Good and Evil. Nicholas would return to being a hero during [[Doomsday|''Doomsday]], where he fought Genesis' minions until the end. His final wish would be to return to living a happy life with his wife, which he did. He would die of old age after living a long and fulfilling life. History Early Life Nicholas was born 18 years before the Extinction of the Elemental Masters. He grew up with a normal life, virtually unaware of his powers or heritage. He only would learn of his powers on his 15th birthday. The Extinction of the Elemental Masters For the past three years, Nicholas barely trained using his powers. He was skilled enough that he could hold his own, but not nearly close to unlocking his full potential. When Bamos rose and declared war on the Elemental Masters, Nicholas joined in their efforts to subdue him. Although their combined power proved to be successful against the Dark Lord, Bamos' power still bested them in the end. He cursed more than half of the Elemental Masters, turning some into beasts, some into cripples, and stupefying some. Nicholas was one of those who fell victim to a curse. Nicholas was transformed into coding for a virtual reality simulation. His code would be transferred into the simulation, and his memories would be lost. Inside The Game While transported inside The Game, Nicholas became the Curator. The Game was a virtual reality simulation for heroes to train in without interruptions from the outside world. When someone was finished doing the gauntlet, they would talk to Nicholas and he would send them home. Milo's Adventures Nicholas would be trapped inside The Game for several years, unaware that he was trapped, he lived contently, and did not think twice about his situation. The Hero of Light Episode 3: The Game (Episode) When Milo Rivers joins Team Waters, he meets Machi, the protector of Auqra's Lake. Machi was also the protector of The Game's entrance, allowing only for heroes to set foot inside. Machi introduces The Game to Milo, and Milo takes his first adventure inside. Once Milo finishes the obstacle course and defeats the Final Boss, he is greeted by Nicholas, who allows him back into the real world. After several more visits from Milo, he and Nicholas become good friends. Sometimes Milo would even enter The Game just to hang out with Nicholas. There comes a point in their friendship when Nicholas joins Milo in The Game obstacle course. With this, Nicholas figures out he is right good at fighting, and he's very agile. Still unaware of his past however, he just thinks it's a natural born gift. One day, however, the duo are training, when the Final Boss malfunctions. Nicholas is unable to calm him, and Milo and Nick are forced to fight it. In the battle, however, Nicholas is seemingly killed... Milo hosts a funeral service inside of The Game and invites all of his friends and family (who were created in the Game's code by an unknown means.) During the funeral, however, Nicholas' voice is heard. He tells Milo that he lived, but got transported outside of the Game's code. He is human. When Milo confronts him about it, Nicholas has a flash of memories and remembers a small portion of who he was in the past. He knows he was a warrior, but not what kind. Nicholas adopts the title of the Marine Warrior, and joins Team Waters as a warrior, not as a Ninja. Episode 5: Revenge of the Demon Prince At this point, Team Waters was just Milo and him. Nicholas was sent on a mission to search for lost Elemental Masters, when he finds a purple crystal lodged into the ground. Inside, is a man that radiates golden power. Curious, Nicholas attempts to release the man, but to no avail. Suddenly, the son of the Demon King, Junior arrives and does it for him. The man in the crystal introduces himself as Gordon Gold, and he is angry that he has been trapped for so long. Junior, knowing full well it was him who did it, tells him that it was Nicholas who trapped him in the crystal. Gordon and Junior attack Nicholas, but they are defeated. Gordon is seemingly killed, but he really found himself in the Temple of Time surrounded by many of its mystical weapons. He assumes "ultimate power" by using the combined power of the weapons. He went after Nicholas himself, but was defeated yet again. Nicholas reveals to him that it was not he who imprisoned him, but Junior. Gordon apologizes for his misjudgment, and regains some of his memories. Nicholas and Gordon go after Junior directly, but find that he is not where he appeared to be. He tricked them by sending a hologram version of himself to toy with them. Gordon and Nick realized where he really was and found him at the Dark Crystal holding the Sword of Darkness. There, Nicholas convinced Junior that he was on the wrong side, and he dropped the sword. Junior joined Team Waters as a "junior member" of the team, and Nicholas asked Gordon if he would also like to come with them. Gordon declined, having unlocked his remaining memories, and tells Nicholas that he must return to the First Realm, having left it for so long. Gordon says farewell to Junior and Nicholas, and he takes off. Nicholas returns to the Team Waters base with Junior and introduces him to Milo. Although he is reluctant to let Junior join, he trusts Nicholas' judgment, and it is done. Episode 7: Who is the Green Ninja? Nicholas would continue to journey with Milo as a warrior, as well with the rest of Team Waters as they join, until Ronin and the Great Constrictor attack their base. During this battle, Nicholas would fight Ronin and remember his entire past, and his life as an Elemental Master. When the Team defeats Ronin, and the Constrictor turns human again, and Junior becomes the Master of Energy, and Zane comes in from Ninjago, the Team stands tall together as a force of Elemental Masters. Nicholas has reached his true potential as the Master of Lightning! Episode 13: The Black Death As the Master of Lightning, Nicholas refused to go beyond the rank of warrior, as he believed it balanced the Team better. At this point, no other Elemental Masters had been discovered, and Team Waters was not nearly powerful enough to stop Bamos. In the final battle, after the rest of the Team was defeated, only he and Milo remained. Milo was near death, and in his final breath, he passed on his power of Water and Golden Light onto his best friend, securing the Prophecy. Milo is killed by Bamos, and when his power does not emerge for the taking, Bamos gets angry. He is about to destroy Nicholas too, when Nick uses the full extent of his newfound power to blast Bamos away for good. The blast causes Bamos' Dark Army to be depleted, and Bamos' power dampened, but at the cost of Nicholas' memory once again... Return to Normal When the dead is done, Nicholas retains no recollection of what has happened. He forgets that he is an Elemental Master, and all about Team Waters and Milo, and he moves on with his life. Milo would move to Ogaji City, where he would get a job at the Ogaji Museum, and eventually marry his wife, McKenzie. He and Mckenzie would mary, and have one son, who they named Timothy. They raised Timothy, unaware of his destiny. Unaware that he had powers, and unaware that he would become the Second Master of Light. The Light Knight; A Wake-Up Call When his son turned 15, he joined the Ogaji Royal Knights. After a year of being a knight, Timothy's destiny lead him down the path of the Prophecy. After being proclaimed the Hero of Courage by the Princess, Timothy said his goodbyes to his parents, as he would be moving to the countryside to begin his journey and continuing to find the lost Elemental Masters. Nicholas and his wife were heartbroken, but were excited for their son. They let him go with no bad thoughts. During the course of the chapter, Nicholas remained unaware of his past. When the final battle and confrontation with Serces came, and the New Team Waters was depleted, Nicholas helped his son recuperate after being crippled by Serces' power. Becoming a Grandfather When Timothy regained his strength, he moved back into his old home, and began his normal life, married a girl, and had a daughter. Nicholas was now a grandfather. He would care for his granddaughter for many years, but eventually fell out of her life when Timothy took training her too seriously. Timothy knew that the time would come when she had to rise up as the Final Hero of Light, and with his wife having recently passed, he became a little hard on her. Nicholas kept out of the way, missing his child and grandchild every moment. He did not want to interfere with all of this "destiny" stuff. Last Light Nicholas would eventually learn of his past when Kaitlin tells it to him during her journey. Doomsday Before Doomsday, Nicholas would be killed by Genesis while the Deity went through Ogaji killing the remaining Elemental Masters individually. Nicholas' soul would be sent to the Sacred Realm, and there his physical form resembled that of his prime, back when he was a member of Team Waters. In the Sacred Realm, Nicholas would train along with the other Elemental Masters, waiting for the day the final battle would come. The day finally comes, and the Elemental Masters are attacked first. Genesis arrives in the Sacred Realm with an army of equal strength to them, each Master would be paired up with a villain they have encountered before. They fought, and the battle eventually lead back to Ogaji. Once there, the heroes and villains were split into groups of four (two heroes with two villains.) Nicholas would be sent to Master Chang's Island along with Mason Chang, Master Chang himself, and the final boss of The Game. On Cheng’s island, Mason is relieved that he got sent their with Nicholas, because his monster is a serpent, and he can control them. Mason tries to calm down the serpent all while Cheng is attacking him. Nicholas tries shocking the monster with his power of lightning, but it doesn’t work because the monster is a droid. The monster ultimately, eats Nicholas, but from inside its stomach he blasts out with a huge electrical blast. Nicholas warns Mason that it's going to explode and they have to evacuate, but they are too late and the monster explodes, killing Cheng, and sending Mason and Nicholas go flying back to the mainland. Nick is knocked unconscious, and when he wakes up, he realizes that Mason had been killed by the blast, as he was not wearing any protective armor… He takes off his helmet and gives a moment of silence for Mason, before he leaves to reunite with the others. Eventually, they would meet up with the others at Ogaji City where the rest of the remaining heroes have gathered. Bamos shows his true power, and knocks Genesis away, seemingly killing him. Bamos sicks his minions on the others, and several heroes are forced to fight their villain head-on. Junior would be killed in the mayhem and Genesis rose, and destroyed Bamos for good. There came a point where it was inevitable that the Heroes would loose, and they came together to form a plan. Tom remembered that G’s plan was to steal the Element of Light so he could combine it with his powers and become a human, where his powers would have no limit. They realized that if he were to become human, then he would also be subject to the disadvantages of being a human (those being, having to keep up with your body and getting tired)They came to the conclusion that the only way to defeat him would be to let him win. And they had to make a sacrifice. One of the three Masters of Light had to give themselves up to Genesis. Nobody wanted to do it - Milo was the first to volunteer, but he was their leader and without him, they were lost. Timothy and Kaitlin couldn’t do it because they would be losing one or the other. When it came down to it, Genesis was going to kill Kaitlin, and Timothy knew the only way to save her was to go through with the plan. . . Timothy allowed himself to be killed by Genesis, and have his power be stripped of him. His teammates watched in horror as a fully all-powerful monster that was Genesis crushed his skull and looked at them in malice. The others knew that it was time. Together, they all used their powers and concentrated them towards Hope, so that they could use their Staff of Time to lower G’s age and strip all the dark magic from him. They did this, and finally defeated Genesis… The powers of Darkness, Shadows, Golden Power, and Creation left his body, and G fell. With the destruction of G, the Star of Closing fell from the sky, and each of the Ninja was given one wish. Nicholas wished to return to his biological age and for his wife to live again so that he can live the rest of his life with her... Following Milo's Adventures After returning to his true age, and living peacefully with his wife, Nicholas would never return to the Ninja scene. He would one day become curator of the Ogaji Museum of History, and likely forgot his adventures due to his old age. When he was 82 he died of old age, peacefully, with his wife by his side. Legacy Nicholas' Elemental Power of Lightning would eventually leave his body when he was too old to use it anymore. The power would go on to a successor, and the successor would have a son, Trevor, one of the New Ninja of Ogaji. Personality Nicholas was a brave hero and a valiant fighter. Although he was not the leader type, he was a powerful fighter and a great ally to the Ninja. He was not only a good hero, but a good friend. He was best friends with Milo, and mostly was always by his side. Of the Elemental Masters as a whole, he would be the most like a normal person than an exaggerated hero of an ancient prophecy. Powers and Abilities Nicholas can harness the power of Lightning to create a blast from his hands of pure electricity. Trivia * Nicholas was originally intended to be the Ogajian counterpart of Jay from Ninjago, and have them be almost one and the same. ** There is a scrapped storyline where Jay died, and Nicholas took his place. * Until old story ideas were found, the concept of having Nicholas be an Elemental Master was totally forgotten. When the old story ideas were discovered, the idea of Nicholas being Jay was already a concept, so the idea was retconned in. * In the original concept for the episode The Game, Nicholas had a very large extended family. ** Nicholas even died in the original script, but this wasn't able to be fit in the episode itself. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Lightning Category:Lightning Category:Milo's Adventures Category:The Hero of Light Category:Parents Category:Water Category:Team Waters Category:2011 Category:2017 Category:Doomsday Category:Ogaji Origins Category:Ogaji: Origins Category:2019 Category:Fire 'N Ice Category:The Game